movietitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
(Credits Version 1977)
Original Opening Credits * A Buena Vista Release * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * Suggested by: Margery Sharp * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production * Story: Larry Clemmons, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Vance Gerry, David Michener, Ted Berman, Fred Lucky, Burny Mattinson, Dick Sebast, John McKimson, T. Hee * Directing Animators: Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Don Bluth * Starring The Voice Talents Of: * Co-Starring The Voice Talents Of: * Featuring The Voice Talents Of: * With the Voice Talents of: * Animation Directors: Lester Kline, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Laverne Harding * Character Animation: John Pomeroy, Cliff Nordberg, Andy Gaskill, Gary Goldman, Art Stevens, Dale Baer, Chuck Harvey, Ron Clements, Bob McCrea, Bill Hajee, Glen Keane, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler, Dave Brain, Besty Baytos, Dick Sebast, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Don Patterson, Bill Justice, Bob Carlson, Heidi Guedel * Effects Animation: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Stop Motions: Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom Armature: Tom St. Amand Mold Maker: John A. Reed III Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski FX Animator: Gordon Baker *Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age *Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Key Assistant Animators: Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harry Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross * Assistant Animators: Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Tad Stones, Tom Ferriter * Assistant Directors: Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Layout: Joe Hale, Guy Deel, Tom Lay, Sylvia Roemer, Don Griffith, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Saul Bass * Blue Sketch: Alex Mann * Inbetweener: Hank Tucker * Color by DeLuxe and Technicolor® * Color Stylings: Al Dempster, A. Kendall O'Connor * Background Painting: Jim Coleman, Ann Guenther, Daniela Bielecka, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Xerox Processing: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Xerox Checking: Diana Dixon, Charlene Miller * Final Checking: Wilma Baker * Head of Scene Planning: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson * Inkers: Diana Dixon, Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Miho Nagisa, Robyn Roberts, Gina Wootten * Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Lorraine Thilman, Pat Lestina * Production Manager: Doug Duckwall * Sounds: Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway * Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Cotton Warburton * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * © Copyright MCMLXXVII - Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 24763 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Songs ** Music by: Sammy Fain ** Lyrics by: Carol Connors, Ayn Robbins * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Johnny Mandel, Artie Butler * Featured Vocalist: Shelby Flint * Musicians Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Tom Leetch * Animation Screenplay by: John Musker & Ron Clements * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, John Lounsbery, Bill Justice, Art Stevens Ending Credits * The End · Walt Disney Productions Category:Credits